Strange Relationship
by Son of Sam
Summary: In a spur of the moment burst of inspiration after watching Fashion Victim, I came up with this. Shego and Camille Leon share a rather interesting relationship...Until Kim finds out about it.
1. Chapter 1

New story. Its multi-chappied, and maybe good...later.

Disclaimer: I mean really...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that someone was actually taking her seriously (or as seriously as Shego could take a person) and not making fun of her for her chosen path of villainy. Sure, she never wanted to take over the world…and most of her schemes were purely selfish…and she didn't want to kill Kim Possible…but really, who made up the rules on modern villainy anyways? Whatever happened to Larson on a grand scale for personal gain? Was that not evil enough? The Fab life was all she wanted, and Shego was helping her get it without laughing in her face like the Seniors, or that walking fashion don't Killigan…So why was she so depressed? Currently, she was enjoying (or trying to) a massage from one of Shego's men. His name was Millie, or Melvin…(or something of the sort), in a gorgeous spa somewhere off the coast of nowhere, all expenses paid by lord knows who. And yet she found herself unable to enjoy it. But before she could go off about the reasons for her misplaced unhappiness in her head, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, slightly annoyed at the caller.

"You free tonight Blondie?" The voice on the other end drawled. Camille sighed. She couldn't say no. She really couldn't.

"Yeah…where?" She replied, silently shooing Millie (or whatever) away.

"The new lair. Everyone's going to be gone. You know Drakken and the guys with their Karaoke. Bring the outfit." The phone went dead on the other line and Camille couldn't help but be angry. The outfit. She didn't even know why she still had it. It was some stupid fad from way back that she was banking on when she was famous…it shouldn't even matter now. But It did. To her.

The stupid outfit, the stupid hair…the stupid everything. The whole thing was a little creepy, and if you looked at it the right way, totally statutory. But she as going along with it. Because it mattered to stupid Shego.

She changed, and as always, Shego had a ride waiting outside for her. Even that bit was weird, what with the favors and all. But she never questioned it.

The ride itself (to add insult to injury) was very fast and efficient, and she was at the alpine lair in less than fifteen minutes. At the door In her signature green in black stood Shego, hand on her hips, smirk in place.

The smirk faded however, and was replaced with a hard look.

"Morph." And so she did. Red hair, slightly rounder face…take an inch off the height. And alas, Shego had her very own Kim Possible.

"So you want to fight first or what?" Camille said, bitterness dripping from her voice.

"Hostile much?" Shego had not moved from her spot, and now had one eyebrow cocked.

"You would be too if your girlfriend wanted to fuck some bossy teenager all the time." Camille retorted nastily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about a girlfriend?" Camille couldn't believe her ears. Her lip trembled, her eyes watered.

"Go home. I don't need this." Shego began to walk back into the lair, waving her arm dismissively to make a point.

"Go home? What do you mean go home?" Shego stopped and turned around.

"I mean go home. This is over. I don't have a girlfriend. Not interested in one either."

"You would be if Kim Possible was asking you. Because you just love her don't you? That fucking bitch Kimmie. You never once in all the times we made love said my name! Its always her! What's so great about her? I can look like her, I Can be like her. Hell," The ex-star screamed, "I CAN DO ANYTHING. I mean, everything except love you." Camille laughed. A hallow laugh that made her sound slightly deranged.

"And you know what the kicker is? The big kicker is Shego?" Camille screeched, eyes blazing. She was half way between Kim and her usual appearance.

"That I'm right here?" Shego and Camille both froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, not the owner of KP, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kim was quite surprised, a tad bit flattered, and a little freaked out. A half morphed Camille Leon, and an apparently obsessed Shego made for one hell of a confused Kim Possible. A small part of her wanted to grill Camille about the last season mission clothes she sported, another part of her wanted to gag, and another part of her wanted to get to the bottom of what she had stumbled into. When Wade had told her that Camille Leon and Shego were meeting in Drakken's alpine lair, she was expecting some large elaborate scheme involving espionage and diamonds, not this. Definitely not this.

"Possible." Camille spat. Kim was taken aback slightly the venom in her voice.

"Looks like you got what you wanted Shego. The little bitch just falls into your lap when I decide to pick up and leave. Oh, that's right. She doesn't know about the weird fucking twisted things you want to do to her-"

"Camille-" Shego calmly stated.

"Don't 'Camille' me Shego. You think you could get away with this forever? Lets tell Kim about how you call every other day so you can pretend I'm her and you can live out your twisted little fantasy. Do you even know how old she is? I mean come on Shego, you know what they do to rapists in jail. Oh and Kimmie, she even calls your name when she-" Camille was cut off by a glowing punch to the jaw.

"Finally she shuts up.'' Shego muttered to herself. Camille was down for the count.

"Princess." Shego stated, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her cat suit. "We're going to pretend that none of this happened. Go home, wait until Drakken is threatening the world, and come back. We'll fight, he'll fail and that'll be the end of this, okay? Okay."

"No, not okay. What the hell is this?" Kim demanded.

"You heard her." Shego stated simply, shrugging. Kim opened her mouth to speak, and nothing came out.

"So we done here? If Dr. D shows up and you're just hanging out, I might be out of a job." Shego's nonchalance was very unnerving. So Kim did the only thing she could do to keep Shego's attention long enough to get some answers. She swung at her. Shego dodged, but Kim kept the hits coming.

"May I ask why I suddenly have become a punching bag?" Shego asked through clenched teeth as she continued to dodge.

"What was she talking about?" Kim countered, not stopping her assault on the other woman. By then, Shego had gotten that Kim wasn't letting up, so she stopped being defensive and aimed a kick at the girls head.

"Whadaya think?" Shego said sarcastically, jumping back to avoid a fist to the stomach. She sent another kick Kim's way, but the girl caught her foot, and pushed her backwards. To avoid splitting her head on the concrete, she back flipped and landed a few feet away.

"You know, all this fighting, not making the situation any better." So instead of dodging the slew of attacks coming her way, she simply reached out and grabbed the red heads forearms.

"Okay, we'll talk. Stop trying to take my head off." Kim stopped struggling, and when Shego was sure she wouldn't be attacked again, she let Kim go. When she was loose from the older woman's iron grip, she smoothed her clothes.

"What are you going to do about her?" Kim asked suddenly. Camille was still out cold. Shego just shrugged, and beckoned Kim into the lair.

"You can't just leave her here." Kim stated, but made no move to help the blonde.

"Yes I can." All Kim could do was sigh, and follow Shego into the lair. The older woman said nothing as they walked through the large warehouse-like building. When they stopped, She punched a series of numbers into a keypad by a large door. Suddenly, the place was less like an evil lair, and more like an apartment building. A number of doors lined each side of the wall, each with its own number and letter. They walked until the end of the hall, where Shego stopped.

"Wait here." She mumbled, and slipped inside the last door on the left. About five minutes later, Shego opened the door, no longer in her cat suit. Instead, she had a regular black t-shirt and some blue jeans and sneakers.

"So what's the deal Shego?" Kim spared no time. Shego ignored the question.

"Coffee?" She offered, making her way to the kitchenette on the other end of the small studio. Kim sighed.

"Fine. Coffee, then answers." Shego nodded to show she agreed, and then disappeared behind the dividing counter.

She returned a later with two cups of black coffee, and a tray with fixings.

"So Whadaya want to know?" Shego asked, sipping her un-tampered with coffee. Kim busied herself with getting her drink perfect before answering.

"Everything." Shego rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to know everything. Trust that." Shego said, sipping her coffee. Kim let out a frustrated growl.

"So you can have someone pretend to be me, but you can't tell me anything?"

"It's not that simple." In reality, it was that simple. She really didn't want to talk to Kim about how she had Camille Leon role play as her so she could get off.

"I don't care how simple it is, or how simple it isn't."

"Look princess, Blondie already summed it up. I don't know what else you want."

"I want to know why." Shego was silent.

"Can't tell you that." Kim didn't need to know why because she didn't already know. She wanted to hear why from Shego. Obviously she had a…thing for her. The question was less of a why was she doing what she was doing, but why did she have a thing for her. Kim sighed. She could see why Camille was so hostile towards Shego. The woman was a real piece of work. And she had only been with her for ten minutes. Camille was obviously more invested in the relationship than Shego was. Kim almost felt sorry for Camille. Almost.

"So are you going to keep…you know…umm.."

"Am I going to keep fucking her while she pretends to be you? No."

"Well, that's one way to put it…" Kim muttered to herself.

"Lemme ask you this. Why do you even care so much? Its not like I ever tried to molest you or anything. There's plenty of people in the world that are doing the same thing and you're not questioning them about it." Shego inquired.

"I don't know them, doy!" Kim exclaimed, a little loudly.

"Uh huh. So you're perfectly fine with the fact that if you said I could I would be-" Kim held her hand up.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Shego laughed.

"But you're fine with that though?" She asked, quite interested.

"Well…I don't know! This is weird!" Shego rolled her eyes. If it was a weird as the girl was making it seem, Shego knew for a fact the girl wouldn't even be there. Alone. In her room. With no one else around. Drinking coffee. In movies didn't coffee mean...

"Shego!" Kim snapped her fingers in the older woman's face.

"What the fuck are you screaming for? I swear you're worse than Drakken.." Shego mumbled.

They sat in silence for a short period of time.

"So…" Shego trailed. "More coffee?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

**A/N: Wow, I've been updating like crazy, but my muse is constant. I really hope I can finally finish more than a one-shot. I really hope you like it! Review if you'd like, flame all you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Coffee with Shego was…unnerving to say the least. Wade had called her in the middle of her second cup to inform her that her ride had arrived back at the alpine lair, and she politely excused herself from Shego's Apartment…thing. During the ride home, Kim couldn't really focus on much else besides the fact that her arch-nemesis wanted to bang her. A lot. Again, she felt the odd feeling of being flattered and a tad weirded out. Well, a lot weirded out. Did Shego just want sex, or was she, as Camille said, in love with her? Kim wondered, briefly, if she was comfortable with that. It didn't really feel awkward when she was having coffee, aside from the fact that she was sure within herself not fifteen minutes before then that the woman hated her. She never once felt like she was being looked at inappropriately, Shego had not touched her at all except for the brief fight which she herself had initiated, and when Shego said something suggestive, it didn't feel wrong because that's how Shego always was. So while she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with the new development, she wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable with it either. It might have had something to do with the fact that she was used to things of the sort. She and Ron had gone through something similar after they broke up. She was used to being around someone who cared for her in a way she couldn't return. But Shego wasn't Ron, and she couldn't be sure that overtime the feelings would go away. How would she feel if Shego never stopped…caring for her? When she thought about the conversation, she conceded that Shego had made a very valid point. Other people in the world probably did role play as her in the bedroom. She was pretty famous. Maybe they roll played as her and Ron, maybe her and Shego, hell, maybe even her and Drakken. So what was so wrong about Shego and Camille Leon doing it, aside from the fact that she knew both of them? No one was forcing her to do anything, and no one was getting hurt (well maybe Camille Leon a little). So why did she care so much?

Her ride dropped her off on the front lawn as usual, and she trotted up to the house, and into her room. Her parents thought that was rather odd, but kept that to themselves. She didn't look angry or sad, so maybe she was just tired. While her parents busied themselves with thinking of why their daughter had not said 'Hi', Kim had not let the matter drop. What was it about this that was taking so much of her head space? Any other person would have at least had the decency to scream 'Freak!' at the both of them and run away. But no, she couldn't do that. She couldn't just let it go that easily, write it off as gross, and move on. Kim was very lost in her thoughts. So lost that she didn't even register the fact that she had not moved from the spot she was standing since she entered, or that her mother was calling her from downstairs. However, she was startled from her thoughts when her mother was climbing the ladder into her attic room.

"Mom?" Kim turned to her mother.

"Kimmie, is there something wrong?" Her mother sounded very concerned. Was she letting this get to her that bad? Maybe she was.

"If I said no would you believe me?" Kim asked her mother with a sheepish grin. Anne chuckled at her daughter.

"So what is bothering you? You seem distant." Her mother went and sat on the bed, and Kim followed.

"I dunno mom. I found out something really…Awkweird today and its totally got me buggin'." Kim's brow furrowed, and her mouth settled into a cute frown.

"I mean, I'm not really mad or anything, but I just dunno how to deal you know?" She told her mother. She had worked herself into frustration. She didn't even know why she was frustrated. There was nothing to be frustrated over.

"Well what is it?" Anne inquired. Kim pondered on whether to tell her mother or not. Was this something you told your mother? She could always talk about it with Ron…but she figured that wouldn't go to well. She could imagine his response.

"KP! It's Shego we're talking! Scary flaming hands lady! What if she burns off your nipple!??!?"

Okay, maybe she would tell her mom. "Well…" She started weakly. "There's this chick…umm…you remember Ms. Go right?" She paused while her mother thought.

"Well of course I do honey, but isn't she really your arch foe who had her brainwaves flipped to be good, and now she's evil again?" Kim nodded.

"Well what is it?" Anne was rather intrigued now.

"Well, I found out today, that she and…you know Camille Leon right?" She gave her mother another chance to think.

"The teen star who got a multi-million dollar experimental plastic surgery procedure so she could change into other celebrities and frame them for theft so she could continue living a life of fame and fortune?" Her mother's accuracy was scary. Kim nodded slowly.

"Yeah…well you see, Shego and her were in a…uh…relationship. _That kind_ of relationship, and Shego was having Camille morph to look like me while they…uh…_did it_. And now I'm sorta weirded out and I can't stop thinking about it." Kim's mother mimicked Kim's earlier slow nod.

"Uh huh." Anne knew her daughter knew some…interesting characters but this was really…odd. And what did her daughter mean by 'can't stop thinking about it.'? Did she mean that it was perplexing, or did she mean that she couldn't stop, well, _thinking about it_.

"Kim, I don't really know what to say to you. How do you feel about this?"

"I feel like I should be disgusted, but I'm not, and its weirding me out that I'm not. Is that bad?" Kim's brow furrowed again, and the frown was back. Anne was relieved, slightly, that Kim had not meant thinking about it _like that_, but was concerned at her answer all the same.

"So…" Anne simply didn't know what to say.

"I know right? Gosh I'm confused. And when we were having coffee in her apartment-" Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Pause. Coffee in her apartment?" Kim nodded and continued.

"Yeah, when we were having coffee in her apartment, she didn't make me feel _molested_ or anything. It was kinda normal once you got past the whole arch foe thing." Kim had said that all really fast, and her let out a large breath when she was finished talking.

"So tell me, how did you wind up having coffee with her in the first place?" This was by far the most interesting conversation she ever had with her daughter.

"Well, wade had called me…"

(ooh flashback!)

The sound of the Kimmunicator's signature ring tone had saved Kim yet again from her mandatory psychology class at Middleton University. While she loved her major, some classes were just a chore. The downside to being called for a mission in the middle of a very quiet lecture hall was that everyone stared at her when it rang. She sheepishly grasped the small mic on her desk.

"Sorry guys, world needs a' saving." And with that she dashed out of the classroom. "What's the sitch, Wade?" She inquired, in full mission mode.

"I have word that a Camille Leon is on a private plane in route for Drakken's alpine lair."

"What would Drakken want with Camille?" Kim asked.

"I don't think it's Drakken. He's been spotted at a karaoke bar in New York."

"So Shego and Camille Leon? Sounds like some bank is going to be in trouble soon. You got a ride for me Wade?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know I do." He smirked smugly.

"Do I have to say it?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"It never hurts to hear." He replied slyly.

"You rock Wade!" Wade chuckled.

"Your ride should be arriving…Now." And just as he said that, a very small black jet touched down in the parking lot.

"Mission gear?" She asked.

"In the ride. See ya in a few. Wade out." And with that, she was off to save someone's pockets from Camille and Shego.

(end flashback.)

"…And instead of them getting ready to rob someone blind, they were having a lovers spat, and Camille was me. So I decided to make myself known, then Camille starts cussing me out, Shego knocks her out, me and Shego fight, and then she asks me for coffee." Anne was very confused. That was perhaps the most confusing reason to ask someone for coffee that she had ever heard.

"So you beat each other up, and then you decide to have coffee?" Kim nodded.

"Why?" Anne asked.

"I wanted to know what the big deal was, and then she was all like 'Come in' and I was all like 'Sure'." Kim was using very rapid hand gestures, and Anne actually had to grab her hands from the air. When she was sure Kim was calm, she asked more questions.

"So you're all alone in an apartment with this woman, drinking coffee, and you know why people have coffee after dates." Kim's mother sent her a hard look. Kim gulped. "And she didn't try to make a move?"

"No! She didn't! And that's the problem!" Kim paused. There was something really wrong with that statement. "That did not come out right."

"I get it. You assumed that she would want to take advantage of you, and you were confused because she didn't." Anne clarified.

"Yes. That's what I mean." At that moment, Kim's stomach decided to speak up. After all, she only had coffee all day.

"Dinner, honey?" Her mother asked.

"Please and thank you!" Before they could go down to eat, Kim had one more question.

"Mom, do you think I'm...I dunno, weird for not being like, grossed out or something?" Kim's eyebrows were almost touching as she was looking at her shoes as if they had the answer.

"No honey. I mean, I think it's nice that you're giving her a chance." Anne supplied soothingly. Well, at least she tried. All Kim could think about now was what her mother could possibly mean by 'Giving her a chance'.

* * *

Next? An evil scheme hatched by Drakken. And foiled by...Shego?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Some complications between me and my awesome beta. And also been working on an original short, and that's been a tad more important, but I understand the plight of you KIGO readers needing something new to chew on, so I'm here for you babes. Enjoy, I love you all.

Disclaimer as always: No I don't own KP.

--------------------------

Calling Camille seemed like a very good idea at the moment, but the raven-haired didn't know how she would react. It would seem that the woman no longer needed, or just wasn't seeking her help anymore, because in the week since she had her little run in with Kim Possible, Camille had not called her once. Now, she wasn't upset, and didn't really miss the annoying woman, but like every human in the world, Shego had needs. Needs that needed to be tended to. And she could only think of one person who could fulfill those needs other than Camille. And she knew that it wasn't going to happen that way.

So the question of the day was, deal with Camille, or deal with sexual frustration? But, Shego was saved from answering that by a very loud Drakken on the lair's intercom. At first she thought the intercom was smart, what with Drakken's need to gather henchman at whim, but when he discovered the intercom reached all rooms, she conceded that it wasn't the smartest thing. But none the less she found herself in the lab, and there she found Drakken, who was huddled in the corner working on some small device.

"Must you scream my name every time you need me? The damn system is made so you can talk with an inside voice and everyone can still hear you!" She said.

"We have no time for your silly questions Shego. I need you to pick something up for me." Drakken said, momentarily abandoning his tinkering to search through the pockets of his lab coat. With a small "Ha!" He pulled a small piece of paper and handed it to Shego. It was a diagram of some sorts.

"And how will this," She looked at the diagram again to try and decipher what it was, "Help the quest for world domination?" Shego asked. It was a bug like robot, with six legs and a rather bulbous body.

"With the nano-bug technology on that paper, I can tap every phone in the world! Including those of celebrities, politics, single mothers! You name it! With the information obtained, I can blackmail the people in power into doing my bidding, starting with the united states president, then the world!" He exclaimed, laughing manically.

"And what makes you think that these people have secrets you can use to blackmail them with?" She asked, already thinking of the numerous ways this particular plan could fail.

"Well I…Shego! This is not the time for your lip. I don't pay you for this!" He exclaimed, shaking a screwdriver at her.

"You pay me about as much as your average school teacher. I don't think you can complain about my uh, 'Lip'," She said. "But I'll get your damn robot thingie. Where to doc?"

Kim arrived at the lab just as Shego was attempting to leave. The older woman was taking her time, making sure nothing was out of place. Kim laughed silently. Without Drakken, Shego was much more subtle. No holes in the wall, no loud alarms or anything. The only reason she even knew Shego was there was because a cleaning lady had spotted her during her nightly rounds. 'Some concerned cleaning lady.' Kim thought.

She decided to let Shego complete her task before busting her. It was always more fun that way. Just as Shego was about to make what would be an amazing leap out of the window and onto the concrete below, Kim decided to speak.

"I would have never guessed you could be so thorough." Kim stated, smirking. Shego sighed dramatically and turned around.

"Damnit cupcake. Can't I just have one quiet night?" Shego asked, irritated. Kim was a little lost by the statement. It had been weeks since they had engaged in a fight. Shego should have been having plenty of quiet nights. But then the small truth that Shego hadn't even realized she let slip was weighing on Kim like a ton of bricks. It was her understanding that Shego had called off the relationship with Camille. Meaning that Shego had no one to occupy her nights.

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by Shego blasting the pillar behind her, sending it down upon her. While she was busy not getting killed, Shego had effortlessly escaped. Kim cursed under her breath. Not only did she not know what was stolen, due to Shego's detail, she had no way of telling. She had been very cocky when she decided to let Shego finish tidying up.

She decided to take the loss and move on, and she left the lab. Since the lab was near her dorm for the most part (those things seemed to center around the colleges), she decided to walk and sulk about her loss. She knew the area well, so she paid little attention to the things around her. So she was fairly surprised when she was hit with a net. It tangled around her and she fell to the ground in a messy heap. And before she could utter a 'Fuck!' in frustration, she was hit in the back of the head.

When she came to, she was in a cozy room. It looked very homey. Too homey to be anyone she usually fought with. Her head hurt in the back where she was hit. She reached up to rub the spot where the ache was most prominent. She couldn't. "Son of a – "

"Bitch?" A voiced offered helpfully.

"Camille." Kim deadpanned. She really was tired of this whole thing. If Camille wanted Shego so much, then why not just go to where she was and say that. No, she had to be kidnapped and tied up.

"Look, I know you're sore over the whole Shego thing, but did you really have to do this? Can't you just go and see her or something?" Kim asked. Camille just laughed.

"You think I'm trying to get her attention? Ha." Camille walked around the bed and sat on kim's right side. "You see, she really likes you. I dunno why. All she talks about is you. I wonder what she'll think when she sees you with me?" She sighed happily and Kim almost gagged at the prospect. She didn't know how Shego touched her at all, even if she was disguised.

"So you're going to rape me?" Kim asked. If Camille thought she was getting away with that, then there was no way the girl was sane. Camille laughed again.

"No silly," She giggled. She left the room and returned shortly. "First I'm going to wash your hair, and then…well you can guess the rest!" she squealed in excitement.

Listening to Drakken was definitely groan worthy. He would drone on and on about nothing. Well, world domination. With his success rate, it might has well as meant nothing. She decided that she had enough time in the lair, and she needed to get out. She needed other things too, so she decided to make a house call to Camille. It would be much easier to seduce her into forgiving her than talking her into it. Not that she cared about the forgiveness much. That was just a plus in case she need the blonde in the future.

Shego easily broke into the woman's home, and very silently. She could catch her off guard, and things would be much easier. She made her way through the house quietly, and she couldn't find the woman anywhere, so she tried the bed room. She did not like what she saw.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She almost yelled, but she kept her composure.

"Shego!" Camille screamed. She had a bottle of Drakken's mind control poised over Kim's head, and the redhead was trying to move away from the bottle. A camera was set up in front of the bed on a tripod, and she noted that Kim's limbs were tied to the bed.

Camille put the bottle down and eased off of the bed, deliberately away from Shego. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape, but she could try.

Shego rubbed her temples. She silently cursed herself for all that was going on, and then thought of things to do to the blonde that was obviously trying something very shady.

Kim on the other hand was relieved and terrified. What if Shego kicked Camille out and tried what Camille was going to try before she showed? She didn't know if she should trust Shego, but she didn't feel like she should distrust her either. All she could do was wait.

Shego went for the basic approach. Much like a few weeks ago, she lit her fist, and punched Camille right in the jaw, sending the blonde to the floor. She sighed and extinguished her hand. Then she looked to Kim who had been watching the whole thing.

"What exactly was going on here?" Shego asked as she moved toward the bed. She sliced through the ropes with her plasma, and Kim sat up, gave a much needed rub to her head, and then her wrists and ankles.

"She was going to use the shampoo to get me to have sex with her on tape and send it to you." Kim said getting up. She had every intention of leaving.

"How did you know?" Kim asked, gathering up the things that Camille stripped from her person earlier.

"I didn't." Shego shrugged. Kim nodded.

"It's late." Kim said awkwardly. "I'm going to go." She said pointing to the door. Shego waved her out, having not moved from the spot on the bed.

"So…you going to do something with her?" Kim asked. She didn't know why she was there. She should have jumped out of the window the second she got the chance.

'I think I should teach her a lesson about messing with the people I care about." Kim didn't say anything and just let herself out. The sitch was a bit complex and draining and she wanted to get away from both of the woman. Shego made her feel really uncomfortable most of the time. The way she acted as if nothing was wrong with the situation. It made her feel comfortable with it, which in turn made her feel uncomfortable with it. She sighed. It was so the drama.


End file.
